The Important Things in Life
by Katie's Baby
Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria to be closer to her brother and to try out for the Illyria soccer team after her team at Cornwall is cut. What happens when her ex starts stalking her? Will she tell her brother or the boy she likes?


Author's Note: I have not written a story in a while and as I was thinking of writing one, one of the women in my life dared me to write a story for the movie She's the Man after I made the comment that with as much as I've seen the movie lately I could write a story for it. So she dared me to do so. This story is dedicated to my wonderful baby Katie and the other special woman in my life Crystal. I hope you two enjoy my efforts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie She's the Man.

Viola was mad that Cornwall had cut the girls soccer team. As she stood there listening to the Coach and the boys soccer team laugh at her for wanting to try out for the boys team. She looked over at Justin and wondered what she ever saw in him. She shook her head and looked at Justin closely. "Well Justin you're the Captain of the team so what do you say?"

Justin looked at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. "I think the Coach said it all."

Viola couldn't believe what she had just heard Justin say. "How can you say that? You just told me the other day that I could play better than half of the guys on your team."

Justin laughed and then said "I don't know what your talking about Vi. I never said that."

Viola scowled and demanded "Why are you lying Justin?"

Justin stopped laughing as he looked at Viola closely. "I don't... You know what Viola this conversation is over."

Viola looked at Justin and said "You're right Justin the conversation is over and so is our relationship."

Justin looked at Viola in shock as she turned and walked away from him. "Don't be like that Vi. I just I don't want to see you hurt."

Viola glared once at Justin and then continued on walking. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. She wondered if he even really knew her. She went into the girls locker room and changed and then made her way home. When she walked into her house she sighed when she saw her mother. She tried to walk past her but got pushed into the living room and listened to what her Mother had to say. She stared at the dresses her mother had chosen in disgust and walked away without even saying anything.

When she got upstairs she went straight into her brother's room and saw him packing. "Are you almost done with your packing?"

Sebastian looked over at his twin and saw that something was the matter and stopped what he was doing and said "What's wrong Vi?"

Viola sighed. "They cut the girls soccer team. I also broke up with Justin today."

Sebastian frowned and then smiled. "I'm sorry that they cut the girls soccer team sis. I am not sorry however that you broke up with Justin. He never treated you right. Why don't you talk to mom about sending you to Illyria?"

Viola frowned. "They don't have a girls soccer team though."

Sebastian nodded but said "They may let you try out for the boys soccer team though. From what I have heard they don't discriminate. Plus I would love to have you close."

Viola smiled. "I may talk to mom and see what can be done. Although knowing my luck I'm going to have to agree to do the whole debutante thing just to get her to agree. Will you wait on me while I go talk to her?"

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah I will. I don't have to be there until tomorrow anyways. Go and talk to Mom."

Viola laughed. "Oh speaking of breaking up when are you going to break up with Monique? She's a total bitch. I don't even know what you see in her?"

Sebastian smirked. "She's hot. It's a guy thing."

Viola just shook her head and laughed as she walked out of her brother's bedroom and back down the stairs. As she walked down them she came up with a plan to make sure that she could get her mother to transfer her to Illyria. As soon as she walked into the living room she came to a stop. "Hey mom can we talk a minute?"

Daphne looked up from where she was sitting on the couch and said "Sure sweetie."

Viola swallowed hard and then blurted "I want to make a deal with you. If you transfer me to Illyria I'll do the debutante ball without putting up a fight."

Daphne looked at her daughter and said "Sweetie why do you want to transfer schools? What about Justin?"

Viola sighed and said "Mom, I broke up with Justin today."

"Why did you do that sweetie? He's so handsome and rugged and chiseled."

Viola gave a laugh. "Well mom if you feel like that then why don't you date him?"

Daphne thought about that for a minute and then gave a tinkling laugh. "No I couldn't do that."

Viola sighed and said "Mom do we have a deal? If you transfer me to Illyria I'll do the debutante ball without a fight."

Daphne sighed but nodded. "Okay I'll call Cornwall and have them transfer you to Illyria dear. Can you tell me why you want to transfer so bad?"

Viola smiled. "I just want to be close to Sebastian."

Daphne smiled and nodded. She knew how close her daughter and son were to one another so she didn't think anything about it. She picked up the phone and called the principal at Cornwall and then called Principal Gold at Illyria. She was just glad that Viola was going to do the debutante ball without fighting her on it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Viola skipped out of the living room and up the stairs to her brother's bedroom. As soon as she entered it she let out a scream. "Mom agreed to transfer me."

Sebastian laughed. "I didn't have any doubt that you would get her to agree to it. What did you do to make sure that she agreed to it?"

Viola sighed and shook her head. "I agreed to do the debutante ball with no fighting on my part. I am going to go and pack and then we can leave."

Sebastian laughed. "Take the time you need sis. It'll give me time to finish getting my stuff packed."

Viola laughed because she knew how much her brother hated packing and quickly left her brother's room and went into hers and started throwing stuff into a couple of suitcases and a couple of bags. Within two hours she had everything she needed packed and she went back downstairs to see her mom. "Were you able to get me transferred mom? I know that it's last minute but school hasn't started yet."

Daphne smiled and said "There wasn't any problem sweetie. Now that you're doing the debutante ball your presence will be required at the carnival this Saturday. Also remind your brother that he promise to be there too."

Viola bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what she wanted and just nodded. "I'll be there and I'll make sure Sebastian is too. I'll call you in the next couple of days mom."

Daphne smiled and nodded and watched as her daughter left the living room and ran upstairs. She was happy that her daughter was happy but sad that she would be alone in the house now. She sighed and smiled when she saw both Sebastian and Viola coming down the stairs with their things. She didn't say anything until everything that both Sebastian and Viola wanted to take was loaded into Sebastian's car. She then walked them out and hugged them and kissed them. "Be good you two. I'll see you on Saturday."

Viola and Sebastian both gave their mother smiles and hugged her and then got into Sebastian's car and drove away. They were quiet on the way to Illyria.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Once at Illyria they headed to the office to get their dorm room assignments and then back to Sebastian's car.

As Sebastian finished getting some of his stuff out of his car he looked over at his sister. "Hey Vi do you want to meet in a couple of hours to go and get something to eat?"

Viola smiled and nodded. "Sounds good bro. I'll see you in a couple of hours if we don't run back into one another while getting more of our stuff."

Sebastian laughed and then walked away from his car with a bag and his guitar case and headed towards the boys dorm room. He was glad that he at least knew one person here and that he would be close to his sister. He was also glad that his sister decided to transfer here not just because he would be close to her but because he really didn't trust Drayton and he didn't think Drayton would take getting dumped by Viola lightly. He walked into the dorms and found his way to his room all the while dodging people in the hall.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Viola was walking towards the girls dorm room when she ran into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. She groaned and then looked up and saw a boy.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." Viola said as she let the boy help her up.

The boy who had bumped into her was trying to get his thoughts together and said "Uh it's I mean it's um it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Viola smiled and thought it kind of cute how the boy had problems saying what he wanted to. She gave him another smile and then quickly turned around and walked away before she said something. The whole time she was looking for her dorm her mind was on the boy she had run into and she wondered what his name was.


End file.
